This invention relates to social networks and in particular to translating content on a social network.
Social networks, or social utilities that track and enable connections between members (including people, businesses, and other entities), have become prevalent in recent years. In particular, social networking systems allow members to communicate relevant information more efficiently. For example, a member may post contact information, background information, job information, hobbies, and/or other member-specific data to a location associated with the member on a social networking system. Other members can then review the posted data by browsing member profiles or searching for profiles including specific data. The social networking systems also allow members to associate themselves with other members, thus creating a web of connections among the members of the social networking system.
Various members of the social networking system may be competent in different languages (e.g., French, English). As a result, a member may not be able to understand information posted by another member if that posted information is not in a language known by the member. Such language barriers may reduce the range of useful connections that a member may make to other members. Also, a member may not be able to understand text provided by the social networking system itself if the language of that text is not known to the member. This text may include instructions, menu items, and button labels (e.g., “Click to submit”) provided by the social networking system.
Conventionally, text is translated manually by a system operator into various desired languages. However, this requires effort and/or expense by the system operator. Another option is automated translation of text based on foreign language dictionaries, translation algorithms, or other methods. However, automated translation is generally difficult and error prone, often changing the meaning of the translated text or producing non-idiomatic translations. As a result, desired translations may not be produced, and members who need the translations will not be able to properly use the social networking system or will not be able to connect well with members who use certain languages.